<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey, Grif? by VersusBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252287">Hey, Grif?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersusBlue/pseuds/VersusBlue'>VersusBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Lots of blushing, Love Confessions, M/M, donut has high grif esteem, grif has low self-esteem, had this idea in 5 minutes and immediately produced it, lots of sitting around and talking, set somewhere during bgc, short and pointless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersusBlue/pseuds/VersusBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif and Donut are on watch duty and Donut just doesn't shut up. At least he manages to get Grif to talk too for a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(mentioned) past one-sided grimmons, Franklin Delano Donut/Dexter Grif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey, Grif?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Literally had this idea in five minutes and spent the next few hours writing this. Enjoy this mess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grif and Donut were on guard duty, which meant plenty of standing around and talking. Well, mostly it was Donut talking and Grif trying to not listen. It was always like this. Donut would talk about decorations, and colors, and whatever, and every now and then he'd ask Grif a question, which Grif would answer with as few words as he could. Sometimes he would get an opening to infodump about his favorite shows, but not often. Donut just always had more stuff to say.</p><p>"Hey, Grif, are you even listening?" Donut stopped in the middle of a rant about... something. Grif couldn't bother to remember.</p><p>"No, not really. Is it that surprising?" He sat down at the edge of the base and lighted a cigarette.</p><p>"I... guess not." Donut went quiet for a moment. A glorious moment of peace for Grif. It's not that he didn't like listening to Donut, but after an hour of only hearing his voice it got a bit... very annoying. The moment, of course, did not last long. "Hey, Grif? Have you ever confessed to someone?"</p><p>"Yes... I have." He gazed at the sky almost sadly, blowing some smoke from his cigarette.</p><p>"Seriously??"</p><p>"What, just because I don't like taking risks doesn't mean I'm a complete coward!"</p><p>"Ah yeah, you're right." Donut agreed, suppressing a giggle, and sat down beside him. "And how did it go?"</p><p>Grif stared at the sky for a moment, then at Donut, then let out a long sigh.</p><p>"He's straight."</p><p>"Ohh. Ouch."</p><p>"Yeah. And why are you even asking this anyway? Have <em>you</em> ever confessed to someone?"</p><p>"I'm. Trying to gather the courage to." He blushed lightly and looked away from Grif.</p><p>"If it's Simmons, don't even bother, he's the straight guy I confessed to."</p><p>"No... It's not Simmons."</p><p>"Sarge?" Donut shook his head at the guess. "Lopez? Doc?"</p><p>"No and no."</p><p>"... Don't tell me it's a blue?"</p><p>"Why are the blues an option but you aren't?" Donut admitted, stealing Grif's cigarette and laying on his back as he took a drag of it.</p><p>It took a few moments for Grif to understand what Donut meant, but when he finally did he blushed and almost fell off the base.</p><p>"ME??"</p><p>"Yeah... You." Donut smiled, embarrassed.</p><p>"Why me?! I'm just the local lazy asshole!" He stole his cigarette back from Donut, a bit shocked at the thought of someone having a crush on him. "I'm not hot, or cool, or strong, and I'm super lazy, and kinda dirty, and I smell like cigarette smoke all the time..."</p><p>"Sarge really did a number on your self-esteem, huh. You <em>are</em> cool! You drive super well, and you're not afraid of telling Sarge when you think his ideas are stupid, and you're too lazy to go away when I talk but not lazy enough to not listen..."</p><p>"Your voice is kinda really hard to ignore."</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment. And!" Donut smirked, and sat back up to pat Grif's cheek. "You're the hottest guy around." Grif blushed at the compliment and sudden touch.</p><p>"I... am definitely not."</p><p>"Maybe not to you. But you definitely are to me." He looked like he was about to kiss Grif, but he did not make a move. He would never kiss a person he isn't dating, he's a polite and proper lad. Grif seemed to anticipate a kiss, and blushed even harder. "So... Private Dexter Grif, would you go out with me?"</p><p>Grif took a deep breath, stared Donut in the eye for a moment, and kissed Donut. The kiss lasted only a brief moment, before Grif fell to lay on his back and covered his face, clearly blushing. Donut laid with him, chuckling.</p><p>"Only one condition." Grif said, his voice half muffled by his hands.</p><p>Donut looked at him questioningly. That kiss wasn't his yes? Grif leaned to whisper something in Donut's ear... Donut let out an almost betrayed gasp, but nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>When Sarge started his daily routine the next day, he did not expect to find Donut in the kitchen already making coffee. That was his duty indeed, but Donut never woke up that early. He hadn't even started to threaten his subordinates into waking up, yet here was one of them, awake! This felt suspicious. And when half an hour later everyone was gathered in the table about to have breakfast and Donut stood up, he once again had a bad feeling.</p><p>"Everyone! I have an announcement to make." Uh oh. "My armor! Is! PINK!!" He yelled, and high-fived Grif. ... Wait, what??</p><p>"Yes!! Pay up, Simmons!" Grif laughed, pointing victoriously at Simmons.</p><p>"You did something, didn't you?" Simmons glared at him.</p><p>Grif did not dignify him with a verbal answer, and simply gave him the middle finger and kissed Donut in the lips.</p><p>"Donut!!" Sarge growled, offended tears seeping into his voice. "I can't believe you'd betray me like this!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then they split the bet money and lived happily ever after.<br/>(The bet was on how long it would take for Donut to accept his armor is pink. Simmons bet on over a year and I am pretty sure BGC lasted less than that so. Suck it Simmons)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>